Bet on It
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: Sasori and Deidaras friends have fun instigating and betting about things in their relationship. Lemons are present here. Heh. For DarknessInAllOfUs Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

For DarknessInAllofus! Hope you enjoy, I worked hard and diligently on this. I was not distracted by parties, nuh uh not me.

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were known to have one of the most rockiest relationships on the face of the Earth. One moment they would be sucking each others faces off, the next they would be violently throwing names and insults at each others art. It came to be quite a show when accompanied by friends who got their amusement out of the twos fights. They were also known to be obvious instigators in creating fights….

Sasori watched his blonde boyfriend as he dressed, slightly entertained by the wiggle of hips as he got dressed, but more so aggravated as to why the blonde had decided to get dressed in the first place. Plus he'd rather Deidara wiggle his hips onto his lap, not into some skinny jeans (oh god he didn't put boxers on either) and white t shirt. He felt his dick twitch at the thought and let out another impatient groan.

"Deidara, I honestly don't see why we have to go visit Hidan and Kakuzu, Im sure they are going to do fine without us." Sasori half begged to his blonde partner. "Lets NOT go to their party, cant we just stay at home?" He asked hopefully, feeling his erection against the loose sweatpants he had yet to change out of. Deidara could be seductive and not even need to try.

The blonde flipped his hair and huffed, looking back to his not even close to being ready boyfriend. "They invited us, plus you know how upset Hidan will get if were not there. They've been planning this for a while, the least we can do is go and stay for half an hour or so." He turned around to the mirror and played with his hair even more. "Should I wear my hear up or down?"

Sasori groaned and flopped on the bed rather un Sasori like. 'yeah, upset. HA.'

Sasori had growing suspicions of their 'friends' favorite entertainment, and it had caused him to avoid the others (Especially Kakuzu, since he was known to begin bets while the two fought). He had managed to keep himself and Deidara from the others for a whole month, and Sasori and Deidara were actually getting along more too. They hadn't fought in a whole three weeks (a world record!), and Sasori would rather have them not break that tonight.

Deidara took notice of his partners obvious pouting and sauntered over to the red heads side of the bed, crossing his arms. Sasori felt the blondes presence and opened one chocolate eye slowly. Deidara faltered his angry glare, loving the way the heavy eyes opened in a naturally sleepy look. He bit his lip and pointed an index finger to the floor. "Up."

Sasori noticed the mistake and smirked. "In which way, hm?" He reached out an arm and snaked it around Deidaras thin waist.

Deidara shrieked as Sasori quickly pulled the blonde down onto the bed and forced him to straddle the red heads hips. "Sasori, un! I'm serious!" Deidara hissed, fighting Sasori as he tore off the his white t shirt. "We need to be leaving in ten minutes!"

Sasori purred and began stroking the blondes hair, "Oh I see, So it's Sasori now? Whatever happened to calling me 'Danna'?" he ground his hips into the blondes, letting a soft groan leave his lips.

Deidara flushed and felt his face burn as Sasori continued his ministrations, grinding up slowly against the rough fabric of Deidaras jeans. He could feel his own arousal beginning to form just from watching Sasoris face, and gasped when Sasori began to unzip his pants. "Sasori I-"

"Please." Deidara was shocled at the softness Sasori was using in his voice. "I want you so bad, I need you Dei." He pulled the pants down slightly and rubbed a thumb over his slit gently.

Deidara moaned at the cold touch and nodded. "Okay, okay, but we have to leave after this, okay, un?" he pouted at the instant glare that Sasori sent him, gasping as the redhead dug his thumb into the slit of his dick. "Oh god, un. Dannaa" He moaned.

Sasori growled, but nodded. He was angry that he was still forced to go to that party, but he'd been rewarded with his brats pet name. He would make do. The redhead urged Deidara to lift up and he slid down the jeans, making sure to feel every crevice of the tan body, to which Deidara kicked them off uncaringly. Sasori kicked off his loose sweatpants and let Deidara sit on his throbbing lap once more. 'oh fuck yes, much better without jeans' he though, letting his dick bask in the warmth of Deidaras cheeks.

"Sasori, un." Deidara whispered, a silent plea in his blue eyes and Sasori began rubbing against his hole, pre cum beading on top of his head. "Don't tease me, un."

"Dei, baby." Sasori ghosted out, "That's the second time you haven't called me Danna." The redhead sat up on his elbows, pushing the blonde down until he was able to sit up fully. "I think." He smirked, wiping the clear fluid off the swollen tip of Deidaras head, then lifted the finger to Deidaras lips. "You need to be reminded of who I am." Catching the hint, Deidara licked delicately at the fluid, nearly gagging as Sasori plunged the finger inside of his mouth.

Sasori sighed at the feel of Deidaras expert mouth sucking off his finger, his dick twitching as the blonde treated the digit like his swollen cock. He growled when Deidara forced the finger out, then rested his mouth on the pale skin of the redhead, but sighed when Deidara began to suckle gently on the skin, nipping gently. "wouldn't you." suckle. "Much rather." Kiss. "Fell the real thing, Danna, un?" Deidara bit down on the pale skin and flushed deeply when Sasori took the wet finger and traced it down his back, shivering when it prodded gently at his tight entrance.

"Please, do go on." Sasori murmured, letting his eyes close as Deidara kissed down his hard stomach.

Deidara made sure to lick and kiss every contour of the pale body, pausing every now and then to moan. Sasoris finger was rubbing diligently against his hole and it was killing him not to feel it inside him so He decided to push Sasori. "Danna," He moaned above Sasoris aching erection.

Sasori groaned at the feeling of hot breath against his leaking tip, rubbing harder against Deidaras now slick entrance. His breath hitched as Deidara kissed the head. But then stopped. He scrunched his brows as he felt the hot mouth completely leave his dick, and opened an eye "What the fuck De-" He began, only to see Deidaras flushed face and blue eyes right in his face. He was so tempted to kiss those pink lips, that was, until Deidara spoke.

"You arent really showing me why I should call you 'Danna', Sasori, un." The blonde smirked hotly.

Sasori growled and plunged the finger he had been teasing the hot asshole with inside the warmth. Deidara moaned at the roughness that Sasori managed to finger him with. "Get your fucking little mouth back down where it belongs, Deidara." Sasori hissed, adjusting their bodies so that his stomach was against the blondes back and Deidaras mouth was to his dick. He fingered the blonde harder, searching for that spot as Deidara kissed and sucked his throbbing cock.

He knew when he found it when the blondes whole body jolted back against his hand. "Fuck no," He growled, "Stay there Dei." He placed his free hand on the blondes head and forced it down for a few seconds, pressing against that pleasure spot relentlessly as Deidara sucked hard on his dick, deep throating the red head. It was driving Sasori mad, knowing that his little Dei was swallowing his whole nine inches like a good little boy.

"Fuck, Dei get up." He groaned, swirling his finger against that spot, he felt the low vibrations on his dick and grunted. "Now, Dei. You know I'm not moving my finger out of your ass. I suggest you get. Up." He pressed against the swollen prostate again, enjoying the show as Deidara wiggled his hips, trying create more as he attempted to keep the pleasure going.

"Deidara i swear to fucking god were not going to be able to actually have sex if you keep doing that shit, now MOVE." The red head growled, urging the blonde up with his blonde hair.

Deidara looked pitifully up at Sasoris Chocolate eyes, sliding his mouth up, letting a line of spit connect his swollen lips to the pulsing cock,. Gently, he licked a bead of pre-cum from the leaking head, breaking the line. Sasori squeezed his eyes shut and forced Deidara higher up on all fours, preventing the Blonde from sucking his cock like a lollipop any further.

And what a good lollipop thought it was, because he immediately whined at the movement, but moaned out of pleasure when Sasoris fingers began to be more attention worthy. Sasori smirked, happy at how only on finger could bring his blonde to a withering mess.

He squeezed two more fingers inside of the tight heat and drilled them on the swollen gland. Deidara cried out Sasoris name (his impediment still ending his sentences rather cutely), unable to handle the pressure anymore. "Sasori, I'm going to cu-cum, un" His breath hitched as Sasori rubbed against that spot slowly.

"You wont." Sasori stated calmly. The red head slid under the blonde more, finally taking his hand out of the blondes tight ass, only to take a tight grip on the blondes swollen cock, which was now throbbing. It reminded of how painfully hard he was at the moment. "Ride me, now Deidara." He demanded, holding up his cock. He groaned as Deidara bit his lip, then began to descend down the hard cock.

RING RING!

Deidara stopped, then looked to the ringing cellphone on the floor. Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare." He was already inside, Deidara already had his head in, just a little push and hed be swallowed.

Deidara looked to his boyfriend, then to the ringing cellphone. "It could be Hidan, you know they're probably worried about us, un."

Sasori grabbed a hold of Deidaras hips, holding him as the blonde struggled to reach the phone. "God, Deidara I will fuck you into this mattress and through the floor if you answer that phone." Sasori growled.

Deidara sneered and somehow managed to reach the phone by leaning down, although Sasori was forced to flip them over in order to stay in, ending up balls deep inside the blonde. Deidara looked up to his boyfriend and flipped him off, wincing slightly when Sasori rolled his hips challengingly. "You sure you want to answer that, Dei?" He raised his brows, showcked when the blonde pushed his middle finger further into his face and answered the hell-bound phone.

"Hello?" Deidara said, looking straight into Sasoris brown orbs.

Sasori grinned. "If that's what you want then, Deidara." He smirked and pulled out until his tip was all that was left inside the heat.

"Oh hey Hidan. Yeah were getting ready now." Deidara silently mouthed a 'no' to Sasori as the red head readied his hips.

"Last chance to hang up before they hear you scream, Dei." Sasori grabbed the blondes legs, forcing them into his chest as the blonde fought to get away. He pressed his lips on deidaras neck, giving it a loving suckle. "Hang." he nipped at the soft skin. "up."

Suddenly Deidaras eyes widened. "Hidan, you seriously don't need to come get us." Sasori paused. "No! Go back ho-." Deidara covered his mouth as Sasori slammed into him, once buried deep in a tight heat. He squeezed the phone tightly, causing multiple buttons to be pressed. Including the speakerphone.

"- going to come get you, almost there, so be ready fuck heads." Hidans voice said.

Sasoris eyebrows raised slightly as he grinded into his boyfriend. "Deidara, he better not get here-" Deidara let out a long moan as his prostate was rubbed against gently.

"Dude are you guys FUCKING?" Once again Hidans voice said after a short pause.

"Hidan, go home."

"Dude, Deidara you fucking promised you would come."

Deidara just let out a small moan. Sasori began pounding hard, taking the phone from Deidaras trembling hands. "Go home."

Deidara reached for the phone weakly, attempting to stop Sasori.

"Dude you suck, you said you guys would be here half an hour ago. Fuck you, you just cant say no to his stupid ass, can you?" Hidan tutted from the other side of the phone.

Deidaras eyes shot open and he grabbed the phone from Sasori with lightning speed. "Shut the hell up Hidan, you have no right to say that about Sasori. You're no better if you say that." He hung the phone up and threw it across the bedroom.

Sasori looked at the angry blonde, his face flushed and lips swollen. " You didn't say un even once, Dei." He breathed, looking into the embarrassed blue eyes. "Im so proud." He said, lips going over the blondes ear. Deidara shuddered as hot breath invaded his ears.

"I'm still going to pound into you so hard you start saying it after every word though."

Hidan looked disappointedly at his phone, then tossed it behind him from on the couch.

"I told you that if they're fucking you wont get Deidara to say anything bad about Sasori." Kakuzu said matter of factly. He let a grin slide on his face as he was handed his promised money.

"Fuck you Kakuzu. You just wait until the party, he's going to regret fucking Sasori big time. And then I'm getting my money back, bitch." Hidan hissed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sasori is a really good fuck." Kisame stated, earning a glare from Itachi.

"The fuck?"

"Are you shitting me?" Kisame looked to Hidan, bewildered. "Deidara gets LOUD when they do it. Either He's obnoxious or Sasoris a damn good fuck."

"I vote obnoxious." the raven hissed.

Hidan smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Want to make a bet on it, weasel?"

Itachi shrugged. "Why not?"

"How would you find out." Zetsu said, appearing from who knows where."Its not like he's going to have sex with any of us."

Hidan cackled, standing up quickly. "We video tape them of course! I have a plan forming already, fuckheads!"

Itachi began counting the money he would earn in his head, where he had already won his bet.

"Im going to make sure you lose all your money now." Kakuzu stated.

"No!" Hidan screeched. "You see, bastard, Deidaras going to come running to me crying about how he should have just come over alone, then ill let my plan loose."

"You have two plans." Kisame questioned.

"No, but fuck if im going to let both bastards win! one bet at a time, bastards, one fucking bet at a time."

* * *

**Authors note:**ER... Enjoy.

I must bathe myself of this lemon juice now.

New chapter soon, my dear!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori was laid on his side, enjoying and after-sex cuddle with his blonde, Deidaras head snuggled onto his shoulder. The sheets were sprawled out across the couple, a sticky substance cusing them to become uncomfortable to lay on them, but Sasori didn't feel like changing the sheets just yet, he had worn both of them out. Just as he let his eyes close and was about to finally go to sleep, he heard it.

The dreaded sigh.

He pretended to not hear it, only to have his blonde huff. He felt the bed shift around and shake slightly, and then a cool, empty presence where his blonde should be. Sasori mentally groaned and grabbed for Deidara. "Come back." He grumbled.

Deidara avoided the blindly waving arms and shifted further away, sitting criss-cross on the other side of the bed now. "Sasori, un" he sighed.

Said red head groaned and opened his eyes, scowling. "What is it Diedara." He asked, rubbing his brown eyes.

"I feel bad, un."

Sasori smirked. So that's what all this was about. "Don't worry Dei, I liked licking your-"

"NOT THAT!" Deidara squealed, his face mimicking that of a tomato. "I mean… What I did to Hidan.."

Sasori looked blankly at Deidara, his face mimicking that of confusion.

Deidara scowled at Sasori, his face the color of a cherry.

Sasori licked his lips. He did love cherries.

Deidara noticed the lust in Sasori's eyes and slapped his chest, taking note of the firmness.

Sasori growled and grabbed that hand, using it to force Deidara to lean forward, conveniently close to Sasoris hard on.

Deidara looked viscously up to Sasori, who had twisted his arm behind his back. His free arm was trying to lift him up, but Sasori had a tight hold on him and was pushing his weight onto Deidaras back.

"Sasori let me go!" Deidara screeched, trying to uncross his legs and free himself.

He could practically feel Sasori smirking. "Lets make a deal."

"What?" Deidara snapped.

"Sasori frowned. "be a little nicer to me, Dei, you hit me."

"Fuck you." Deidara muttered under his breath.

Sasori leaned into Deidaras ear. "Is that you want, Deidara?"

"Sasori! Just what are you getting at?" The blonde attempted to head butt the redheads forehead, only for Sasori to move back, and just in time.

Sasori frowned, unhappy that his game was shortened. Well, not really. "Fine. If you can get out of that position, I'll aopologize to Hidan and we can go to the party."

Deidara looked up to Sasori. "Really?" His eyes were shining.

Sasori sighed. "Yes. And we'll be able to stay long enough to enjoy Hidan embarrass himself."

Deidara looked down and began his untangling, and succeeding,but was stopped momentarily by Sasori clearing his throat.

"Uh, Dei?"

"What, un!" Deidara was beginning to get frustrated.

Sasori lifted the blondes chin up with his fingers and pressed his swollen length to Deidaras lips, to which the blonde opened his mouth, but felt a muscle in his legs spasm at the stretching and bit down painfully.

"OH FUCK"

Hidan downed another shot and slurred "HEY. We nevermade theuuuhhmmm.. The winner shit.."

Kakuzu raised a brow. "I thought the prize was money?"

Itachi and Kisame nodded their heads in agreement, but Hidan shook his head hard.

"nOoooo!"

"Well then what do you suppose we make the prize?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Err…" Hidan tapped his temple with a bottle of vodka for a few moments.

"Loser has to compete in a strip dance with Deidara." Itachi offered.

Kisame raised a brow. "Wait, someone from us three would have to do it."

Hidan grinned. "Orallll three of you stupids."

Itachi shrugged. "Okay."

Kisame raised a hand. "Wait, isn't Deidara the king of strip dances?"

"GET IT? ORAL?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, I'm beautiful."

"ORRAALL SEX"

Kakuzu crossed his eyes. "That doesn't make you Queen of strip dances."

"And I used to work with Deidara."

Kisame spit out his drink, the alcohol going all over Hidan.

"ITS RAINING GIN-"

"Hidan PLEASE shut your fucking mouth." Kakuzu groaned.

"You were a stripper?"

Itachi looked to Kisame, staring into his soul. "For a long, long time."

Kisame began blabbering. "But you and I- wait how many guys- why did you-"

Itachi leaned in closer to Kisames eyes. "Hundreds of thousands of guys have seen me naked."

Kisame crossed his eyes and fainted.

Kakuzu looked blankly to Itachi. "You sick fuck."

"Yes."

"He has a huge crush on you."

"Yes."

"Wait, Aren't you dating?"

"Yes."

"…Sick fuck."

"You date Hidan."

Kakuzu shrugged. "He's hot and the sex is good."

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. "Kisame looks like a fish." He finally said.

Kakuzu stopped the smile from peaking from his mouth. "Are we gossiping?"

"No."

Kakuzu sighed. "You're fucking weird."

"No."

Kakuzu waited for an explanation."… Just no?"

Itachi nodded.

Kakuzu shook his head and reached for his wallet. He would have much rather counted money than look at this weirdo. Afte a moment of silence he looked to Hidan. Wasn't he just babbling about sex?

He saw Hidan on the floor asleep, curled up by Kakuzus feet.

"Dammit.. Now when he wakes up he'll be sober…" Kakuzu growled.

* * *

"Sasori I'm SOORRRYYY" Deidara called out to said redhead, who was now in the bathroom, nursing his chomped on dick. He was rubbing ointment on the dark red bite marks gingerly that his boyfriend had left, flinching everytime he would feel the deep dents.

"Go the fuck away, Deidara." Sasori growled, making sure that the door was locked once more before rubbing the sensitive area once more.

Deidara scowled and stomped his foot. "I said it was an accident you asshole!"

"And I said go away." Sasoris snarky remark sent Deidara into a fuming rage. He stomped into their room and began to look for an outfit that would piss Sasori off.

"Fine!" He yelled, "I'm going to Hidans party."

"Have fun."

"And I'm gonna get trashed!"

"ENJOY YOUR TIME"

"I WILL!" Deidara screeched, quickly getting dressed and grabbing his car keys.

"GOOD!"

"Fuck you, Sasori!"

"Go eat someone else's dick!" Sasori hollered.

Deidara halted his steps to the front door and in one last attempt to make this argument his, he yelled, "Maybe I will!" And ran out the door to head to Hidans party.

* * *

**Authors** note: Enjoy this DarknessInAllOfUs!

And others.

I love all of you.

Review and favorite!

...But you dont have to. I watch the views. They always make me feel happy though, and get the story spread around. 3


	3. Chapter 3

UH, DONT OWN NARUTO.

READ.

* * *

The ice was cold as Sasori lay the small bag of cold cubes on his dick. Perhaps he was being an over dramatic whiney bitch about the whole situation, but Sasori was never one to admit that he WAS being the whiney bitch. Sasori had triple stapled, duck taped and cemented in his mind that Deidara was the one at fault, not him.

Sasori scowled. Deidara didn't get his dick chomped on, did he?

No.

But yo missed out on sex! the other part of him groaned at the loss of his boyfriends tight ass.

Fuck you, his 'reasonable' side said.

Well, you about to get fuck if you didn't totally bitch out and whine about your cock, it doesn't even hurt anymore does it?

Fuck you.

Is that all you can say?

IT HURT!

And you hurt his feelings!

MY DICK!

SHUT UP! BITCH! Now go get Deidara, and apologize to him before Hidan convinces him to have a threesome with him and Kakuzu!

He wouldn't...

He wouldn't, but with a couple of drinks, some red marker and take the kids contacts and He'd believe Hidan were you any day and that Kakuzu was some giant vibrator.

Oh god!

That's right!

I gotta go save my Dei Dei!

RUN BITCH!

Sasori stood up swiftly, zipping up his fly and running towards the door. "Don't worry baby! I wont let them hurt your bubble butt!"

* * *

Deidara sniffled and leaned against the brown door of Hidans house, knocking lazily and slumping. His cheek was smooshed against the wooden surface and he nearly fell when the door creaked open.

"God damnit Dei, get the fuck off the door before i let you fall." Hidan said, inwardly cackling. He knew that the couple had fought, and this was his moment to shine, comfort the blonde and win the bet!

The prizes kept changing, and Hidan was drunk as fuck so he didn't exactly remember what other thing he had to do (1), but who fucking cares? NOT HIM, BITCHEZ.

Deidara groaned as he leaned off the door, stumbling slightly as he went backwards. He had to wave his arms to get a hold of his balance, which was when Hidan noticed the glass bottle in his hands.

"Holy shit, Dei, what the fuck were you drinking and driving?" A scolding voice from behind Hidan said. Deidara recognized the voice of the cop and scowled, shaking his head and drinking from the bottle.

"It's water."

"Right, I bet you tell all the cops that."

Deidara winked and stepped inside, poking the cop in his chest. "Only you, sharkboy."

* * *

Okay, Im sorry it's short but I have been really sick and finals just passed. But as i said on "Starving Artist" ill be updating shorter chapters every day this week with my stories, but for people who read 'the bond' im sorry, that story is on a pause because of my short term memory and having a crappy FUCKING TIME TRYING TO THINKOF IDEAS BRAAGGGRGRGRRHRBESJDKFNKJSFNZSKZLCV.

anyway, add me on fb, CAUSE I MADE ONE. we can talk about gay porn, be fucking weird and all that great shit.


End file.
